Scully's Spanking
by silkyselkie
Summary: Scully is disappointed in herself after "Beyond the Sea". Mulder helps.


Author's Note: So the X-File squeezed a fic out of me. Fear not, I am still writing "Nonstandard Operating Procedure". This is a one-shot hurt/comfort fic that involves severe spanking between consenting adults. If that does not sound like your kind of thing, please don't read; I would hate for you to sit through something that you don't enjoy. Thanks for reading! Any feedback would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or anything to do with the X-files or the fandom surrounding. This is a fanfic, and I make no money from it. All of X-Files belongs to the awesome Chris Carter.

Dana glanced out the window for the umpteenth time into the overcast day, and back at her digital clock. Mulder had said that he was on his way with the data that he had picked up for their next case, but there had been no sign of him. She had kept herself busy since their last case, but it was no secret that she had been avoiding him. And now, time inched by as she waited. Her thoughts drifted back to the week before. The last time she had seen Mulder, he had been in the hospital. She felt guilty that she had not gone to see him again, but she felt responsible for his condition and could not muster the strength to return.

A sudden knock at the door shook her from her thoughts. She jumped, startled, and went to answer.

"What's up, hot lips?" Fox Mulder smiled as he strolled in.

Scully sighed but smiled in relief; he had recovered well. "Hello, Mulder."

Mulder disappeared around the corner with his briefcase. The sound of the door latch and the clicking of heels on hard floor brought Scully in a moment later. Unsurprisingly, her kitchen table had already disappeared under a mountain of papers.

"So, here's the story," Mulder started. He had that glint in his eye, and Scully braced herself for the inevitable. "Guy goes to a club, leaves with a woman, and awhile later, they find him dead."

"So?" Dana asked. She folded her arms and leaned back against the corner of the wall.

"So," he continued, "The only person that any witnesses saw leave the crime scene was a man. The woman that the original guy left with was never seen again. He left with a woman and a man returned. Somewhere in the middle of all that, our guy wound up dead. Now, if the man who left the scene were somehow the same person as the woman…" He paused, and then looked up. "What? No argument?"

She sighed again. "I might not be the best person to ask, Mulder," she replied.

Mulder blinked and stared intensely at her for a moment. She glanced away uncomfortably, but his eyes scanned her anyway. Tired eyes, clammy skin; his eyes squinted slightly.

"So, what's eating you?" he asked suddenly.

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

"Well, something is obviously on your mind," he pressed, "You didn't even shoot down my alien theory. I've never seen you like his before, Scully."

"I'm _fine_, Mulder," she insisted and folded her arms tighter.

"Well, that settles it," he responded, "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she repeated with a tinge of frustration in her voice.

Mulder leaned back in his chair and scanned her again. "Is this about your dad?" he finally asked.

Dana's eyes met his, and the aggression faded when she heard the sudden gentle tone of his voice. She bit her lip for a moment before she began. "It's not about him, it's about how I believed that creep about him," she answered as her eyes glistened, "Even though you warned me. I was stupid, Mulder."

Mulder stood suddenly, paused, and then went over to her. He reached and lightly touched a lock of her hair. She looked up, eyes wide and shining, and looked away again. "Dana, it happens to everybody," he consoled, "Sometimes certain cases hit a little close to home. I know that of all people."

Scully's pose stiffened and she did not respond.

"Hey, it's okay," Fox assured with a gentle smile, "We saved the victims and got our man."

"And you got shot," Scully interjected.

"Yeah, got a cool scar, too," Mulder quipped as he pulled up his shirt, "See?" He saw the look of horror on his partner's face and slowly lowered his clothing back into place. He frowned. "Did you get reprimanded or something?"

"No," Scully muttered, "But I should have been. I really screwed up."

Mulder stared at her again and pondered. Making up his mind, he wedged his hand between the wall and Scully's shoulder and began to lead her into the living room.

"Mulder, where are we going?" she asked, though she did not resist.

"Over to your couch," he replied.

"But why?" she asked again, bewildered.

"I'm going to give you a spanking," Mulder stated as he sat. Before she could respond, Mulder pulled Scully over his lap. She landed with a squeak and struggled immediately.

"Mulder!" she cried indignantly.

"Look, Scully, you wanted to be reprimanded and the higher ups won't, but I can, right here, if that's what you want," he explained. He loosened his grip, but she stayed in place.

She breathed shakily; she had not been in this position in a long time. "Fine, Mulder," she sighed,  
>"It will probably help and I'm sure that you're frustrated with me."<p>

"This is about you, Dana," Fox said, "This is about dealing with your guilt so that you can stop beating yourself up. Besides, you're talking to the man who believes in alien abduction. You wanted to believe. I couldn't be mad at you for that."

Scully was silent though her muscles noticeably loosened. She felt Mulder shift. "Are you going to use your belt?" she asked quietly.

"Do you feel like you deserve that?" Mulder questioned.

"Yes," she managed. Her heart raced as she heard his buckle unlatch with a click. Leather slithered against the cloth of his trousers, and the belt snapped as her folded it in half. There was a tug to her pants and undergarments and Scully gasped aloud as cool air touched her skin. She felt herself burn with blush at her exposure. Mulder's free hand rubbed a few gentle circles along her upper back before it rested in the center. She took a few deep breaths but tensed to brace herself when she heard Mulder's voice.

"All right, Scully, if you insist, here's a few for my frustration."

Scully squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw. With a loud whack, a surprisingly soft impact rocked her forward.

"Bad Scully!" Mulder beamed as he smacked her again with the small couch pillow that he had quickly replaced his belt with.

"MULDER!" she shrieked. With a loud huff of her own frustration, she started to get up.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop messing around," he chuckled, and lightly pinned her back down, "But did you really think I was going to whip you with my belt?"

"I can handle it, Mulder," Scully grumbled, clearly un-amused by his antics.

"Dana, I'm twice your size already," he answered. With a clank, he dropped the belt on the floor next to him.

"Mulder, I can-"Her sentence was caught short by a stifled yelp as his hand clapped down hard across her upturned rear.

"This is for you, Scully," Mulder reminded with another swat, "Tell me when you've had enough."

Dana nodded weakly and curled her arms under her as his hand fell harder and faster across her sensitive skin. She clenched her teeth and involuntarily struggled under Mulder's free hand. He pressed down harder to hold her still and spanked her under-curve in a quick, stern rhythm. Scully writhed in discomfort across his lap and sharp whimpers escaped her lips, though she quietly cursed herself for doing so. Her eyes stung with tears and she pushed her fists into the couch cushions.

Fox watched her reactions with pained eyes; spanking her was not as fun as he thought it would be. Her curves bounced with each slap, but she clearly saw this as nothing but discipline. He sighed and put more force behind his blows, causing her to rock forward slightly. Scully hissed in pain and kicked her legs slightly; one black high heel fell to the floor with a clunk. Her breathing deep and steady, she stiffly crossed her ankles and the other heel fell behind it.

"It's okay, Scully," Mulder said gently, "You don't have to pull this stoic act with me." He ran his free hand through her auburn hair and felt her quiver with sobs. He wrapped his free arm around under her and squeezed her close as he continued to pepper her bottom with harsh slaps and cringed; he was leaving hand prints.

"Thank you, Mulder," Dana sniffled quietly. Shakily, she hugged his arm and wept as she straightened; it was easier for her to keep still when she did not also have to keep silent.

Fox paused for a moment and inspected her bright red posterior. His mouth pulled with concern to continue, but she had not signaled him to stop yet. He began to spank her tender thighs with brutal determination. With a sudden gasp, Scully muffled a pained moan into her hands and squirmed against his firm grip. The slaps rained down and occasionally struck her inner thighs. With a shudder, Dana broke into hard, grieving sobs and her body stilled. Mulder cringed again, and hoped that she would tell him that she'd had enough, but she only whimpered. He prepared himself and struck her harder still, quietly hating himself for his initial suggestion. She yelped and sobbed harder as her fingertips dug into the cushion; her skin burned with pain and embarrassment.

Mulder paused, and then experimentally clapped his hand down across her thigh at nearly full force. Dana wailed but made no protest. He sighed; just as he had thought, she was not _going_ to tell him to stop. He could beat her all night and it would not be enough for her. She trembled, and Mulder frowned at the realization. He carefully replaced her clothing and shifted her to a sitting position on his lap.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" she sniffled. She winced as her sore posterior pressed against his knees.

"Stopping," he answered into the top of her head as he held her protectively.

"Please don't," she begged, and Mulder blinked down at her; his shock was obvious.

"Are you sure?" he asked. His fingertips trailed along her jaw and tilted her tear-stained face upwards.

She pulled away awkwardly and nodded under her hair. "Use your belt."

"No!" he exclaimed, and his grip on her instinctively tightened.

"Please, Mulder," she carefully pushed him back and looked up at him with glistening eyes, "I need this."

His hazel eyes took her in and his look softened; she looked so small and vulnerable sitting on his lap. She sniffed and allowed herself to lean into him as he shifted her onto her side. Mind racing, Fox desperately tried to think of a counter-argument to their position.

"Okay, Scully," he stated, "You win." He slid a finger under her waistband and pulled. Curled onto her side, Dana pulled her arms to her chest. She felt Mulder's free arm wrap around her to embrace her tightly, and gasped. Shakily, she returned his embrace.

"Ready?" he asked, and she nodded into his side.

He glanced down at the folded belt and bit his lip; he tried to imagine the pain he was about to inflict on his partner and winced. Her crystalline eyes, wet with emotion, caught his and pleaded. He stroked her hair gently and held her close to him, then suddenly lashed the belt across the top of her backside. Dana gasped out loud at the sudden pain and heard the crack of another strike as it landed over her thighs. She choked back a loud cry as he whipped the leather strap across her under-curve, and shrieked into his side as she took repeated blows to the same spot. Mulder knew that this was a sensitive spot, particularly on women, and he concentrated his efforts to cause the most pain with the least amount of damage.

Scully pressed her face deeply into Mulder's side and tried to concentrate on the physical pain though her mind ached more. Sobbing hard, she clung to him, muffled by his embrace. He held her close and continued to whip her without pause, and did the best he could to block out her sounds of distress. He lashed the implement over the backs of her thighs; he felt and heard a scream erupt into his side as the tip of the loop caught her inner thigh. He recoiled slightly as he watched her reaction, and came to a decision on his next move. With precision, he directly whipped her inner thighs and struggled to block out her cries of agony. Her body twitched, but her struggling had stopped. He paused and leaned down to hold her.

"Had enough?" he asked softly into her ear.

She nodded weakly into his side and wept miserably. Curled forward, she had tried to keep herself modest throughout the process. Fox looked at her sadly, and kissed the side of her head before he pulled her clothing over her bruised skin and wrapped her in his embrace again. Shakily, she sat up and hugged him tightly, and felt his muscles tighten suddenly and then relax as his slightly reddened hand tenderly rested on the back of her quivering head.

"Dana," Mulder soothed as he pushed her damp hair out of her face. He carefully cupped her face in his hands and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "Ssh, its okay. Let it out."

Scully whimpered quietly into his chest as heavy sobs shook her. She had not really had the time before to properly grieve the loss of her father, and thinking back on him made her cry harder; she hoped that she had not disappointed him, or rather, she knew that she had but hoped that he had understood. She choked into her hand in an attempt to muffle herself, but started to calm as she felt Mulder's hands rub her back in slow circles. She could feel his warmth through her blazer. Her breaths evened, and she hung loosely in his arms.

Fox tightened his embrace and momentarily buried his face in the top of her head. He slowly rocked her back and forth to comfort her, and internally kicked himself for bring up the subject of spanking in the first place. Outside of Scully's line of vision, he quietly pouted as he realized that this would not lead to sex as he had initially hoped. At this realization, he almost felt like crying, too.

He glanced down at the distressed female in his arms and thought for a moment about what to do next, before he made up his mind. Without warning he stood, and inadvertently forced a tiny squeak out of the surprised Scully as he lifted her and cradled her to his chest.

"Mulder?" she asked groggily as he carried her into her bedroom.

"You're exhausted, Scully. You look like a raccoon," he stated as he gently placed her on her bed.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked with a snort, despite herself.

"I'm serious, Scully," he continued with a mildly stern tone, "Now, you get ready for bed. Meanwhile, I'm going to look through your first aid kit."

"Mulder, I'm fine," she protested.

"I'll be back," he answered, ignoring her, and strolled back towards the kitchen. There was an odd noise like the shuffling and dropping of multiple papers, followed by more shuffling and then the unmistakable sound of the freezer door slam.

Scully stood and sucked in her breath as she pushed down her pants and underwear. She reached back to touch her battered rump and winced. Quickly, she removed her top as well and slipped into a modest nightgown. The lightweight material brushed against her bruised skin and sorely, she pulled back the covers and laid face down. Thinking she was alone, she allowed herself an unhappy whimper of pain into her pillow.

"Dana?" Mulder's voice came suddenly, which caused her to jump, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she quickly assured though her words were partially muffled by her pillow. There was no way that she could meet his gaze now, and her face flushed red. To her relief, Mulder did not press further. With a sudden squeak, she jumped as something heavy suddenly covered her posterior and cold seeped through her nightgown.

"Relax, it's just an ice pack," Fox assured, "To take the swelling down." He pulled the covers up over her waist.

"Thank you," she muffled. The muscles in her back tensed guardedly as he stuffed the covers slightly under her legs and feet to tuck her in. His hand rested between her shoulder blades and she let out her breath slowly and shakily.

There was a long and awkward pause as Mulder watched Scully, who did not look up. He carefully straightened her hair and reached to hold her balled-up hand. Her fist slowly loosened in response and allowed his fingers to entwine with hers. She sniffled quietly into her pillow as she tried to calm and felt his arms wrap around her again.

"Scully…" he trailed. He lightly rested his upper body on top of hers and tightened his embrace as he felt her quiver and shudder under him. Face buried in her soft hair, he nuzzled the side of her head as he squeezed the sides of her arms in a soothing manner.

"Everybody who has ever worked for the Bureau has had a case that got to them," he soothed into her ear after a minute. His brow creased. "I should have warned you about Boggs sooner. He's extremely manipulative. That's how he gets all of his victims; he makes it personal."

Scully sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have fallen for it, Mulder," she replied, "My father wouldn't have used someone like Boggs as a vessel. I should have known that. If anything, he just used _you_ as a vessel. He would have been disappointed in me for believing such an obvious lie." She felt a wave of sobs build up in her throat and quickly muffled them into her arm.

"You wanted to believe," Mulder stated firmly, "There is nothing wrong with that." He stroked his warm hands over her hair and kissed the back of her head, before he rested the side of his face in the same spot. Both hands now encircled hers. His thumbs rubbed over the tops of her knuckles and massaged the muscles loose. "You found the truth in the end, Dana," he added, "And you found it on your own. You learned from your mistakes. I am proud of you, and I think that your father would have been, too."

At this, he felt her body go limp under him as her guard came down. He squeezed her closer and braced himself, fearing that his words had stirred her even more.

"Thanks Mulder," she responded after a pause to collect her thoughts.

With a quiet sigh of relief, he realized that her tears had subsided. He stayed in that position, holding her, until he felt her breathing become deep and rhythmic. Carefully, he stood and lifted the melted ice pack from her backside before he crept out of the room. A moment later, he returned with a small tube that he had found in Scully's extensive medical kit. He sat on the edge of her bed and slowly pulled back the covers and lifted her nightgown. She stirred momentarily in reply, but did not come out of slumber, until she felt his hand start to rub the gel into her battered skin.

"Mulder!..." she protested, half-asleep.

"Arnica gel, Scully," he explained as he re-covered her, "Says it helps with bruising." He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and tucked them under her. "Scully?" He listened for a response and heard a soft snore.

"Goodnight, Scully," he whispered. He affectionately stroked her back before he got up to leave. He closed her bedroom door without a sound and glanced back at it with concern as he stepped away. Scanning the apartment, his eyes caught a glimpse of the papers on the table; the case material, and it practically called him. Mulder smiled.


End file.
